Rituale im Hause Weasley
by secret2013
Summary: Im Mittelpunkt steht Hermines Leben als Frau von Ron Weasley. Keine romantische Geschichte. Warnungen Gewalt, Sex, Inzest !
1. Traditionen im Hause Weasley

Ich möchte eine wirklich dringliche Warnung vor dem Lesen aussprechen.

Ich habe eine Weile mit mir gerungen, ob ich die Geschichte poste, aber da ich noch im Urlaub bin und an den aktuellen Geschichten nicht gearbeitet habe, wage ich es einmal.

Es ist keine romantische Geschichte. Hier geht es um Gewalt, erzwungenen Sex und eine Form von Inzest in der Familie.

Die Idee kam mir nach dem Lesen von Inells englischer Adult-Fanfiction und meine Geschichte ist eine Art Fortsetzung.

Warnung: Hermine und Sex mit verschiedenen Mitgliedern des Weasley-Clans.

Also letzte Chance, die Geschichte nicht zu lesen.

**Traditionen im Hause Weasley**

Nach außen schien es im Fuchsbau normal und ruhig zu sein, aber das täuschte.

Arthur Weasley saß in seinem Sessel und lächelte zufrieden. Es machte sich endlich bezahlt, dass er soviele Söhne hatte, die ihm Schwiegertöchter zuführten.

Diese waren einem Ritual unterworfen, einem Bann, der ihm erlaubte, dass zu tun, was er so liebte.

Er öffnete seine Hose und strich sich über seinen Schwanz.

„Wo sind denn meine Mädchen?", rief er laut.

Hermine Weasley stöhnte auf. Sie wußte nicht wielange sie diese Hölle noch ertragen konnte. Seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Ron waren 2 Jahre vergangen, die ein wahres Martyrium für sie waren. Sie hatte vor ihrer Heirat von den Ritualen und Traditionen der reinblütigen Familie erfahren, aber da war es zu spät gewesen und ehrlich gesagt, sie hatte sich auch nicht vorstellen können was passieren würde.

Mein Gott, wie naiv und unwissend sie damals war.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe herunter, wohl wissend, dass dieser kleine Aufschub nichts bringen würde. Sie musste Arthurs Wünsche erfüllen.

„Ah, da bist Du ja."

Er strich Hermine über den Kopf, sie kniete sich hin und sah ihn an.

„Du bist doch mein liebes Mädchen. Fang an, lutsch meinem Schwanz."

Er hielt ihn ihr vors Gesicht und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit der Zunge an seinem Schaft entlang zu fahren.

Arthur lehnte sich zurück.

„Wunderbar."

„Fleur, wo bleibst du?"

„Ich komme schon, Papa."

Hermine kannte Fleur inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, was diese von den sexuellen Praktiken dieser Familie hielt.

Aber auch ihr blieb nichts anderes als dem Familienoberhaupt zu gehorchen. Sie stellte sich vor ihren Schwiegervater und öffnete das Kleid.

Arthurs Hand fand den Weg zwischen ihre Beine und begann sie zu reiben.

„Meine Süßen, Ihr seit wie für mich gemacht."

Er stöhnte laut auf als Hermine seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen der Drei. Auch Fleur war inzwischen auf den Knien und bot Arthur ihre Brüste an.

Er zog an ihren Brustwarzen und biss dann leicht zu. Fleur schrie auf.

„Oh, Du magst das."

„Nein, Papa."

„Unsinn, ich merke doch, wie du das liebst. Zier dich nicht. Strengt euch an."

Die beiden Frauen verstärkten ihre Bemühungen und schließlich schoss eine weiße Flüssigkeit in Hermines Mund.

Rasch zog er seinen Penis heraus und spritzte auf den Mädchen ab.

„Perfekt."

Schade, dass es schon vorbei war. Aber das Wochenende hatte erst begonnen und die beiden liefen ihm nicht davon.

„Danke. Nun geht. Ich muss noch arbeiten."

x

x

x

Hermine hatte sich gerade gewaschen und stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht von Anfang an hätte klare Fronten schaffen sollen. Aber wann immer sie etwas versucht hatte, kann die andere Seite von Arthur Weasley zum Ausbruch.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Tür. Das konnte unmöglich Ron sein.

„Moment, ich komme gleich."

Der Besucher wartete allerdings nicht, sondern kam einfach herein.

„Percy, ich."

„Dad hat mir gesagt, dass Du schon da bist. Wann kommt denn Ron?"

„In ein paar Stunden. Percy kannst Du bitte gehen. Ich möchte mich anziehen."

„Unsinn, ich warte seit zwei Wochen auf Dich."

„Nein, Percy. Dein Vater."

Aber Rons Bruder hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern zog Hermine hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.

„Zier Dich nicht."

„Percy, bitte."

Aber ihr Flehen stieß auf taube Ohren. Er zog sie in sein Zimmer und zog sich sofort aus. Hermine sah wie erregt er bereits war und wusste, dass er ihr keine Zeit lassen würde.

„Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Du weisst schon."

Allerdings, denn Percys Experiment waren oft nicht angenehm.

„Komm, ich will Deine Titten sehen. Jetzt Dich aufs Bett und schwing sie."

Hermine brauchte nicht viel zu machen, denn er hatte die Matratze verzaubert, sodass sie auf und ab hüpfte.

„Ja, sehr schön."

Er ging zum Bett und kniete sich hinter sie. So konnte er nach ihren Brüsten greifen und sie kneten, wie es ihm gefiel.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Vielleicht sollte ich sie etwas vergrößern."

„Bitte nicht. Das tut mir weh."

Percy lachte auf.

„Wirklich? Dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Und nun legt Dich hin."

Hermine streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Sie hoffe, dass Percy schnell fertig werden würde.

„Percy Weasley, komm sofort in die Küche", schallte plötzlich Mollys Stimme.

„Gleich Mom."

Er wollte erst zum Schuss kommen.

„Sofort."

Percy seufzte. Es hatte keinen Zweck seiner Mutter zu widersprechen. So stand er auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Bevor er das Zimmer verlies, gab er Hermine noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Bis später Süße."

x

x

x

Hermine ging zurück in Rons Zimmer und setzte sich in die dunkelste Ecke, die sie finden konnte. Sie würde mit Ron sprechen und ihn davon überzeugen nicht mehr so oft in den Fuchsbau zu kommen.

Als Ron ankam, lag Hermine bereits im Bett. Sie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint, das sah selbst ihr Ehemann auf den ersten Blick.

„Oh Ron", schluchzte sie auf, als er sie in den Arm nach.

„Ist ja gut", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da."

Man musste Ron zugutehalten, das er versuchte seine Frau zu verstehen. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, denn die Weasley-Frauen lebte schon seit Generationen so und nie hatte es Probleme gegeben.

Trotzdem beschloss er heute Abend nichts zu sagen und morgen seinen Vater, um Rat zu fragen.

X

x

x

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen zuversichtlich auf. Ron hatte Verständnis für ihre Situation gezeigt und würde heute mit seinen Eltern reden. Vielleicht würde sich alles zum Guten wenden.

„Hermine, ich rede später mit Dad."

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Danke Ron."

Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Ron fand, dass die Gelegenheit für ein aber günstig war.

„Aber, du musst mir versprechen, über Kinder nachzudenken. Schließlich sind wir lange genug verheiratet."

Kinder? Sie schüttelte sich innerlich vor Abscheu.

Sie hatte ihm immer wieder erklärt, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, solange sie mit anderen Weasleys Sex haben musste.

Da half es auch nicht, dass Ron er versicherte, dass die Magie nur ihn als Erzeuger möglich machen würde.

„Hermine, meine Mutter will endlich ein Enkelkind von mir haben."

„Was ich nicht verstehen kann, denn als Frau sollte sie meine Argumente verstehen."

Ron spielte seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

„Wenn Du schwanger bist, rührt Dich niemand an."

Sie lachte bitter auf.

„Wie großmütig."

„Man kann überhaupt nicht mit Dir reden."

„Darüber nicht."

x

x

x

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig, aber am Abend bat Arthur Weasley Hermine zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen.


	2. Kein Happy End in Sicht

**Warnung!**

**Nichts für empfindliche Leser!**

* * *

Danke für die Reviews. Wie gesagt, die Geschichte ist ein Wagnis für mich. Es ist schwer so zu schreiben, ich schrecke immer wieder davor zurück. Aber ich will es tun.

Severus Snape tritt später auf. Wenn die späteren Kapitel gepostet sind, erkennt Ihr vielleicht eine Linie.

X

* * *

x

**Kein Happy End in Sicht**

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig, aber am Abend bat Arthur Weasley Hermine zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Ron hat mir erzählt, dass ihr nicht mehr so oft zu Besuch kommen wollt. Warum nicht?"

Hermine schluckte.

„Keine Lügen."

Arthurs Stimme wurde hart. Nur wenige kannten ihn so.

„Ron wünscht sich Kinder, aber solange ich hier mit jedem Sex haben muss, werde ich ihm diesem Wunsch nicht erfüllen."

Arthur stand auf und presste Hermine zu Boden.

„Du wagst es, unsere Rituale in Frage zu stellen? Du, eine Muggelstämmige."

„Ja, das tue ich."

Arthur holte aus und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Du hast in eine reinblütige Familie geheiratet und wirst damit unseren Regeln folgen."

„Niemals."

In ihr war der Widerstandsgeist erwacht. Was war mit ihrer Würde? Mit ihren Rechten?

Ihre verbale Gegenwehr machte das Familienoberhaupt noch wütender.

„Ich werde Dir zeigen, wie man gehorcht."

Er griff nach der jungen Frau, riss sie und schleifte sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Nein, bitte nicht", flehte sie. Aber es war zu spät.

Arthur stieß sie aufs Bett.

„Du wirst mir gehorchen. Immer."

Er riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib und öffnete ihre Beine.

„Du verdienst es wie eine Hure behandelt zu werden."

„Nein."

Aber der ältere Mann hatte sich längst seiner Kleidung entledigt und auf sie gelegt.

Er positionierte sich, griff seinen harten Penis und stieß zu.

„Hure."

Bei jedem Stoß beschimpfte er sie mehr.

Hermine versuchte mit der Kraft sich zu wehren, aber er lachte nur höhnisch.

„Ich hoffe, dass Du Deine Lektion lernst. Du wirst Deine Beine für uns breitmachen, wie es sich geziemt."

Der Mann spürte, wie ihre Widerstandskraft nachließ.

„Gut so. Braves Mädchen."

Die Macht über sie war fast so gut wie der Sex.

„Nun willst Du kommen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Auch gut."

Seine Bewegungen wurden frenetisch und schließlich grunzte er laut.

Hermine wusste, dass er fast am Ziel war, aber die Demütigung war noch nicht vorbei.

Er ergoss sich in ihr, zog seinen Schwanz heraus und benässte mit dem restlichen Samen ihren Körper.

Was für ein Anblick.

* * *

Momente später steckte Molly ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Brauchst Du Hilfe?"

„Aber immer. Kommt rein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Molly, Charlie und Percy kamen herein.

„Diese Frau hat es gewagt unsere Ritaule anzuzweifeln."

Percy setzte sich zu ihr.

„Hermine, Hermine. Du weißt doch, dass wir das nicht zulassen können. Dad, darf ich sie bestrafen?"

Arthur nickt, setzte sich in den bereitstehenden Sessel und schaute was nun passierte.

„Molly, komm zu mir."

Er hielt seiner Frau den schleimigen Schwanz hin.

„Du weiß, was zu tun ist."

Sie nickte. Während sie sich über ihren Mann beugte, begann Percy Hermine abzulecken.

„Dads Samen. Er hat uns geschaffen. Und Deine Kinder werden mit dem Weasley-Samen gezeugt."

Er setzte sich auf sie, presste ihre Brüste zusammen und begann diese zu ficken. Schon bald mischte sich sein Samen mit dem seines Vaters.

Hermine hatte ihre Augen zugekniffen und versuchte alles auszublenden.

Vergeblich.

Sie spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde.

„Wehe du kotzt mich voll."

„Nun mach schon, Bruder."

Charlie wurde ungeduldig. Allein der Anblick seiner Schwägerin machte ihn so geil.

„Sofort", zischte Percy und wirklich war es ein paar Sekunden später vorbei. Er atmete tief durch.

„Das war toll."

„Red nicht so viel", mischte sich nun auch sein Vater ein.

Molly hatte ihn wieder heißgemacht und er hatte keine Lust seine Erektion zu verschwenden. Er sah seine Frau an.

„Leg Dich aufs Bett."

Benommen folgte Molly den Anweisungen und wollte Hermine vom Bett schieben.

„Nein, ich will den Jungs mal zeigen, was ein richtiger Mann ist."

„Aber Dad", jammerte Charlie.

Arthur blickte auf seinen Sohn.

„Mach doch. Das Bett hält das schon aus. Aber komm mir nicht in die Quere."

Außenstehende würde sich angewidert abwenden, wenn sie diese Seite der Weasley-Familie sehen würden.

So hatte man den Widerstand aller Frauen gebrochen und so würde es auch diesmal sein.

Aber sie hatten Hermine Granger unterschätzt. In diesem Moment wurde ihr Körper gebrochen, aber ihr Geist war wacher als je zuvor.

Während sie im Ehebett ihrer Schwiegereltern vergewaltigt wurde, schwor sie sich, dass diese dafür büßen wurden.

Und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tun würde.


	3. Das Tribunal

Warnung!

Noch ein hartes Kapitel !

Warnung!

* * *

Das Tribunal

Ohne über die Geschehnisse gesprochen zu haben, kehrten Ron und Hermine in ihr Haus zurück.

Nach außen gab sich Hermine einsichtig und folgsam, aber in ihrem Innern brodelte es. Ihr war klar, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste. Sie hatte am eigenen Leib die Macht und Wut des Weasley-Clans gespürt.

Die nächstenTage verbrachte sie mit der Suche nach Hilfe für Vergewaltigung in magischen Familien. Sie konnte doch nicht die einzige Ehefrau sein, der so etwas passierte. Als sie nach drei Tagen noch immer nichts gefunden hatte, gab sie die Hoffnung fast auf. Am vierten Tag griff sie nach Büchern der Schwarzen Magie und auch dort kein Wort, sie stand vor einem Rätsel. War es wirklich möglich, dass sich verheirate Hexen diesen Torturen freiwillig unterzogen?

Sie wollte und konnte es nicht glauben, aber für weitere Nachforschungen war es nötig, in die verschlossenen Unterlagen des Ministeriums zu schauen. Als Mitarbeiterin war das eigentlich kein Problem.

Schweren Herzens entschloss sich Hermine dazu und hoffte, dass kein Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Leider täuschte sie sich gewaltig.

X

* * *

x

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich genüsslich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück. Auf diese Gelegenheit hatte er schon lange gewartet. Endlich hatte er Arthur Weasley bzw. Hermine Weasley erwischt.

Er klingelte nach seinem Sekretär.

„Schicken Sie Arthur Weasley zu mir. Sofort."

10 Minuten später saßen sich die beiden reinblütigen Zauberer gegenüber.

„Arthur, ich darf Sie doch so nennen? Ich habe Informationen erhalten, nach denen sich eine Ihrer Schwiegertöchter über die Möglichkeit informiert, magische Rituale und Traditionen zu brechen. Sie wissen sicher, dass dies strafbar ist."

Der angesprochene Zauberer wurde blass.

„Herr Minister, ich höre zum ersten Mal davon."

„Nun wie es scheint, haben Sie Ihre Familie nicht im Griff."

In den Zauberer brodelte es. Verdammt, er hätte Hermine noch härter bestrafen sollen.

„Sie wissen, dass meine Schwiegertochter muggelgeboren ist. Sie hat sicher davon nichts gewusst."

„Nichts gewusst oder nichts wissen wollen?"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie bestrafen werde."

Lucius schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Leider genügt das nicht, ich musste ein Tribunal einberufen. Ihre Schwiegertochter wird erscheinen, Ihr Sohn Ron und natürlich Sie selbst. Madam Weasley wird sich zu den Vorwürfen äußern und danach bestraft werden. Oder auch nicht."

Natürlich wusste beide, dass Hermine auf jeden Fall verurteilt werden würde, aber Lucius hatte so viel mehr Spaß.

„Natürlich."

Arthur hatte nichts dagegen, solange es nicht ihn betraf.

Lucius Malfoy stand auf.

„Gut. Heute Abend um Mitternacht."

„Heute?"

„Natürlich. Wir wollen die Sache doch aus der Welt schaffen."

Arthur Weasley konnte nichts mehr sagen, denn Malfoy rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Nun ja, das hatte sich Hermine selbst zuzuschreiben. Er stand auf und ging zurück in sein Büro.

X

* * *

x

Hermine ereilte die Nachricht vom Tribunal gehen 20 Uhr. Schwarzes Siegel, schwarze Schrift, dramatische Worte.

„_Das Magische Tribunal lädt die Hexe Hermine Weasley, geborene Granger, wegen des Verstoßes gegen magische Gesetze vor. Sie haben sich um Mitternacht auf dem alten Tribunalplatz einzufinden. Tragen Sie das beiliegende Gewand."_

Hermine hob das graue Etwas in die Höhe. Wenn das keine Vorverurteilung war, dann wusste sie auch nicht.

Man würde sie schuldig sprechen.

Aber was war ihre Strafe?

Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, und wenn sie sich Ron gegenüber nicht verpflichtet fühlen würde, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ganz überraschend ihre Eltern besucht.

Aber nun war es zu spät.

X

* * *

x

Der Ritualplatz wurde von großen Fackeln erhellt. In einem Kreis standen 10 – 15 Stühle, auf denen Hermines Richter platznehmen würde. Sie selbst musste in der Mitte des Kreises stehen.

Kaum hatte es Mitternacht geschlagen, da setzten sich die Zauberer auf ihre Plätze. Hermine kannte sie alle, es waren reinblütige Männer, die sie in der Vergangenheit immer fair behandelt hatten. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie an so einem Tribunal teilnehmen würden. Das hatte sie früher auch über Arthur Weasley gedacht.

Mitleid hatte sie mit Ron, der bleich und unschlüssig auf seinem Platz stand.

Er würde ihr keine Hilfe sein, das wusste sie.

„Sie alle haben die Unterlagen bekommen und wissen, worum es geht. Bevor ich Madam Weasley die Möglichkeit gebe, sich zu den Vorwürfen zu äußern, bitte ich diese den folgenden Trank einzunehmen."

Ein Kelch schwebte heran.

Hermine fragte, laut was dieser Trank enthielt.

„Er soll Ihre Zunge lösen und Sie etwas entspannter machen."

Die Angeklagte griff nach dem Kelch. Es blieb ihr keine Wahl und wahrscheinlich konnte es auch nicht schlimmer kommen, als es jetzt war.

Lucius Malfoy sah Hermine provozierend an. Er wusste, dass er mit dieser Aktion alle Anwesenden überrascht hatte.

„Madam Weasley, was sagen Sie zur Anklage."

„Ich habe kein Verbrechen begannen, indem ich Nachforschungen angestellt habe. Als Wissenschaftlerin steht mir das zu."

Malfoy unterbach sie.

„Sie haben nicht nur geforscht. Sie haben sich den Ritualen entzogen."

„Niemals."

Sie schaute ihren Schwiegervater an.

„Das stimmt. Sie hat sich immer meinen Wünschen gefügt."

„Freiwillig und voller Stolz, wie es eine Hexe tun sollte?"

„Nun", Weasley zögerte und gab damit die Antwort.

Hermine fühlte, wie der Trank durch ihren Körper strömte. Verdammt.

„Madam Weasley, darin liegt ebenfalls eine schwere Schuld. Sie wissen was man von Ihnen erwartet und stellen sich dagegen. So etwas kann unsere Welt nicht akzeptieren. Sie haben einen reinblütigen Zauberer geheiratet und damit unterwerfen Sie sich unseren Ritualen und seien sie noch so ungewöhnlich."

Er wandte sich an Ron.

„Mister Weasley, hat sich Ihre Frau geweigert, Ihnen Kinder zu schenken?"

Ron stand auf und senkte den Blick.

„Verweigert Sie diese Pflicht seit Beginn Ihrer Ehe?"

„Ja."

Malfoy sah sich um.

„Ich glaube, dass wir genug gehört haben."

Kein Widerspruch.

„Madam Weasley, Sie sind hiermit schuldig gesprochen."

Er räusperte sich.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, welche Strafe Ihrem Vergehen angebracht ist. Dass es um die sexuelle Magie geht, bekommen Sie die unverdiente Chance uns Ihre Ergebenheit zu zeigen."

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ein Plüschsessel mit einer Fussbank standen neben Hermine.

Da wusste sie, was Malfoy geplant hatte. Sie wollte schreien, protestieren, aber es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Der Trank tat seine Wirkung. Im Geiste protestierte sie, aber ihr Körper wartete auf den verhassten Mann.

„Setzen Sie sich auf den Hocker und ziehen Sie sich aus." Auch jetzt blieb er noch höflich.

Dann stand er direkt vor ihr.

„So ist das Leben, Miss Granger. Ich habe lange auf meine Rache gewartet. Ausziehen."

Er ging zum Sessel und setzte sich. Von dort verfolgte er ihre Bewegungen und dachte darüber nach, dass er diese Geschichte noch jahrelang seinen Freunden im Club erzählen konnte.

„Fangen wir. Setzen Sie sich auf meinen Schoß."

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Der Trank.

Ron hatte seine Augen geschlossen, aber das war nicht in Malfoys Sinne.

„Mister Weasley, schauen Sie zu. Ihre Frau ist heute meine Hure und wann immer es das Ritual erlaubt, die ihres Vaters."

Brutal zog er Hermine an sich. Sein Mund senkte sich und er berührte ihre Brüste. Langsam begann er sie zu saugen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Fick Dich."

„Oh, bestimmt."

Er lachte sie aus.

„Aber erst will ich Dich noch ein wenig verwöhnen."

Er begann wieder mit ihren Brüsten zu spielen. Er würde aus ihr eine Sex-Kitten machen, die alles tat, was er ihr sagte.

Hermine bereute, dass sie Malfoy mit Krieg nicht getötet hatte.

Seine Zunge glitt über ihren Nippel. Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu stöhnen.

„Schauen Sie hin, Ron. Macht sie das auch bei Ihnen?"

„Dad, tu doch etwas." Ron hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

„Sei still."

Arthur Weasley leckte sich die Lippen. Dass er nicht an diesen Trank gedacht hatte.

Seine Robe zeigte längst eine verdächtigen Wölbung und seine Hand glitt darunter hin und her.

Malfoy provozierte inzwischen immer mehr.

„Nun, was willst Du von mir, Hexe?"

„Deinen Schwanz", keuchte Hermine.

„Bitte."

Sie wurde immer lauter.

„Dann nimm ihn Dir."

Sie stieg von seinem Schoß und öffnete seine Gewänder. Der lange Schaft war hart und dick.

„Du darfst mich reiten."

Keine Minute später senkte sie sich auf seinen Penis und dann ging es auf und ab.

„Es sieht aus, als ob Du Spaß hast", presste Malfoy zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh ja."

„Das war nicht Sinn der Sache, oder meine Herren?"

Die Zauberer schüttelten den Kopf.

Malfoy schubste sie von seinem Schoß und Hermine fiel hart auf den Boden.

„Du Hure."

Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb wie zufällig an Arthur und Ron Weasley hängen.

„Sprechen Sie die Strafe aus."

„Nein. Bitte, ich bin auch wieder Deine liebes Mädchen. Wie Du es magst."

Malfoy winkte Arthur Weasley heran.

Langsam ging er zu Hermine hinüber.

„Dad, lass das. Sie ist meine Frau."

Aber wie es schien, hörte dieser garnicht mehr zu.

Da reichte es Ron. Er rannte in den Kreis und stellte sich vor seine Frau.

Lucius Malfoy verfolgte das Geschehen gelangweilt, er hatte seine Rache gehabt. So stand er auf und hob den Zauberstab.

„Genug des Theaters."

Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf Hermine.

„Verbannung."

Die anwesenden Zauberer klatschen zufrieden, als die Hexe verschwand und selbst Ron verstand in diesem Moment, dass der Prozess nur eine Show gewesen. Das Urteil hatte von Anfang an festgestanden und die Verbannung war das ultimative Urteil für alle Hexen, die magische Gesetze brachen.

Ron sah betroffen zu Boden. Er hatte von diesem Dingen gehört, aber immer gedacht, das es ein Mythos war.

Offensichtlich nicht.

Verbannung.

Wie sollte er seiner Familie und den Freunden Hermines Verschwinden erklären?

Und – was viel wichtiger war: Würde er seine Frau jemals wiedersehen?

Tief im Innern kannte er die Antwort.


	4. Himmel oder Hölle

Liebe Leser, ich habe mich entschlossen die Geschichte hier zu beenden, denn unter diesem Titel macht eine Fortsetzung keinen Sinn.

Aber grundsätzlich ist die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende.

X

x

x

Himmel oder Hölle

Hermine landete unsanft auf einem trockenen Feld.

Allerdings nahm sie ihre Umgebung nicht war, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren einfach zu viel für ihren Geist und Körper.

Der Körper funktionierte, aber ihr Geist hatte längst aufgegeben. Die Erniedrigungen waren einfach zu viel.

So lag sie einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin.

Es begann zu regnen, immer stärker und sie begann vor Kälte zu zittern.

Dunkelheit senkte sich über der Lichtung und die Gestalten der Nacht kamen aus ihren Verstecken.

Sie näherten sich den Wesen auf dem Feld, schnüffelten, stupsten sie an und zogen an ihr herum.

Sie begann zu stöhnen, aber keines der Wesen wich zurück. Sie hatten erkannt, dass Hermine hilflos war und damit kannten sie sich aus.

Langsam kam ihr Anführer auf sie zu, er war ein Außenseiter wie sie und dieses Wesen.

Severus kniete sich hin und wischte der Frau das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er erstarrte.

Hermine Weasley.

Merlin, sie war ein angesehenes Mitglied der magischen Welt, verheiratet mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Richtig, es war beim Jahreszeiten-Ball der Malfoys gewesen und sie war der strahlende Mittelpunkt der Weasley-Familie gewesen.

Er fragte sich was seitdem passiert war.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ein neues Leben.


End file.
